Daydream
by Nijiko
Summary: ^-^ Nijiko's first ficcie! Anyway, Wrecka chooses to spend her day with Yamagi, she finds more feelings she has for him than she had in mind.. (Wrecka/Yamagi) **COMPLETED!** Please R/R! ^^


Wrecka/Yamagi  
  
By: ^^ Nijiko!  
  
^^ I don't own ANY of the characters, this is all copyrighted Megami Kouhosei! Oh yeah! Ikhny and Tukasa share a room! Wrecka,  
Kizna, and Saki share the other ^^  
  
^^;; the translations  
  
BAKA- stupid  
  
AISHITERU-i love you  
  
NE?- just a saying.. ^^  
  
  
Backround...  
  
Victim is dead. The universe is rid of all vicim and there is peace.  
a colony was made for the candidates and repairers. They choose  
to live there or just go back home. GOA's ship is on Zion getting some  
repairs from the last battle with victim. And the ingrids? the same.  
  
  
.................................  
  
"Saki! Hurry it up!" Wrecka said annoyed.  
  
"Hold yer horses you baka, Wrecka! It's not like your taking the shower!"  
  
Wrecka stormed into the kitchen in her bathrobe.  
  
"SAKI IS TAKING A MILLION YEARS AGAIN KIZNA!" Wrecka yelled.  
  
"Sush Wrecka! Ikhny is still sleeping!" Kizna said quietly.  
  
"Err... Kizna ... I have WAY shorter hair and I can take a shower faster! GRRR!" Wrecka said.  
  
"Be paitent." Kizna said putting down breakfast.  
  
"OKAY BAKA I'M DONE!" Saki yelled.  
  
"FINALLY!" Wrecka said.  
  
Wrecka stormed up the stairs and took her short shower.  
  
*Yawn* Who was yelling? Ikhny said sleepy and tired.  
  
"Go back to sleep if you want to Ikhny. It was Wrecka and Saki."  
  
"Okay." Ikhny said going back in her room.  
  
Wrecka came out of the shower and went in her room...  
  
I wonder what we are doing today...?  
  
She put on a yellow tank top and blue capris with matching sandals. And ran downstairs.  
  
"Ahhhh... that was so refreshing.." Wrecka said happily.  
  
"I'm glad your happy." Kizna said smiling.  
  
Tukasa came out in a purple skirt and a blue half shirt with a flower in her hair.  
  
"Do you think Yamagi will like this?" Tukasa smiled.  
  
".................." Kizna and Wrecka stood there speechless.  
  
"Hey guys... whats for break--- ... YEEEEEEEEEEEK! TUKASA TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT THIS  
SECOND!" Saki said surprisingly. (o.0 spelling)  
  
"What do you think? Will Yama-chan like it? I saw Wrecka's magazine of what a man will  
like from you, and I thought it was cute!" Tukasa said happily.  
  
"Uhmmmmm... Tukasa, I think you should dress normally.. why don't you go upstairs  
and try something else?" Kizna said.  
  
".............." Tukasa stayed quiet and stormed up the stairs pissed off at her friends.  
  
"Whats wrong, Tukasa?" Ikhny asked.  
  
"THEY DON'T LIKE MY OUTFIT!" Tukasa cried.  
  
"Awww... I think you should pick out something better." Ikhny said.  
  
Tukasa went sparkly eyed "Really?"  
  
Ikhny nodded.  
  
"Well, Kizna what are we doing today?" Wrecka smiled.  
  
"Visiting the boys." Kizna said  
  
"AGAIN!?" Wrecka's temper went up.  
  
"Yes, accept we are going on our different ways." Kizna said happily.  
  
"And whats that?" Wrecka said confused.  
  
"I'll explain once everyone gets to the table." Kizna smiled.  
  
Tukasa came out in jeans and a shirt followed by Iknhy brushing her hair in  
her best outfit.  
  
"Ohayo Ikhny, Tukasa!" The three girls said in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." Ikhny smiled.  
  
"................" (tukasa 0.o?)  
  
Everyone sat at the table.  
  
"Okay everyone.. Well, once again we are visiting our Pilots.. and you can hang out with  
one of them for the day. BUT you have to come back home at 11:00 p.m." Kizna said.  
  
Who? who today? Roose... nah.. i'm getting tired of him.. Zero? uhmm.. Kizna has a crush  
on him.. Clay? too geeky.. plus.. he was for Saki. Hiead? er... NO.. Yamagi? well... i don't know..  
well.. everyone else is taken I guess I will take Yamagi. Wrecka thought.  
  
"Who has dibs on Roose?" Kizna asked.  
  
"Uhmm.. maybe I will." Saki said, snickering at Wrecka.  
  
Wrecka just looked at her and stuck her tougne out.  
  
"Hiead is Ikhny's."  
  
"Yamagi?"  
  
"I will!" Wrecka said.  
  
"NO TUKASA WAS MADE FOR YAMAGI!" Tukasa said yelling with a pancake in her mouth.  
  
"Sorry Tukasa, you get clay."   
  
"i don't think today is my day." Tukasa said under her breath.  
  
"I have Zero."  
  
"Okay, after your done, go pick them up, and REMEMBER! 11:00"  
  
The 4 girls nodded.  
  
------------------------------------------------ Based on Wrecka now...  
  
"I'm the second one done next to Saki.." Wrecka thought.  
  
"Saki has something up her sleeve today." Wrecka said giggling.  
  
She came up to the house and went to the front door.  
  
Wrecka rung the doorbell.  
  
Zero opened it.  
  
"Oh so YOUR Yamagi's date today!" Zero said with a cheezy smile.  
  
"Oh YAMAGI! ITS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Zero yelled.  
  
"IS IT TUKASA, CAUSE IF IT IS, I'M LOCKING MYSELF UP!" Yamagi yelled back.  
  
"NO ITS WRECKA!" Zero yelled back.  
  
Zero walked away and giggled. "hehehe i hope something happens to them.. they  
are going to look funny together today.."  
  
"Hey Wrecka" Yamagi said.  
  
he was wearing a purple shirt and denim jeans.  
  
"Hi Yamagi! Lets go to the Mall, okay?" Wrecka smiled and demanded.  
  
"Uhhhh.. okay.." Yamagi said  
  
"Shes scary too..." Yamagi thought.  
  
Wrecka pulled Yamagi outside.  
  
Wrecka smiled evily...  
  
"I'm going to spend all of his money.. heh" Wrecka thought  
  
"Wrecka, just to tell you I have no money." Yamagi said.  
  
Wrecka suddenly stopped.  
  
"WHA--- T I mean, thats okay, were just going to look." Wrecka said with a grin.  
  
They went inside the mall and Wrecka saw Saki.  
  
"Hi Wrecka!" Saki waved.  
  
"SAKI! BAKA!" Wrecka yelled back.  
  
Saki walked up to Wrecka and wispered, "I'm going to be you today, I think Roose misses  
your demanding attitude."  
  
Wrecka smiled.  
  
Saki ran to Roose and clenched his arm and smiled evily.  
  
Wrecka waved at the couple as Yamagi dragged Wrecka away.  
  
"Wow! It's RAVE! Oh my gosh! Let's go in Yamagi!" Wrecka said pointing to the sign.  
  
"Oh shit.. I MEAN! Yeah.. okay." Yamagi said.  
  
"Wrecka pulled out a shirt that said "Neko Neko Evilish Cat!"  
  
Wrecka went in the dressing room and Yamagi was waiting outside checking out  
girls with the great 'figures'  
  
"What do you think?" Wrecka said walking out in front of Yamagi.  
  
Yamagi was amazed. He didn't know Wrecka had the body every boy wanted.  
"Roose is so lucky." Yamagi thought.  
  
"What are you staring at!? YOU PERV!" Wrecka said.  
  
"No No! I was thinking of how gorgeous that shirt is!" Yamagi said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh okay.. I guess i'll put it back if you have no more money." Wrecka said with  
a head-down position.  
  
"No No! I'll buy it for you! Tell you what, why don't you wear it after you buy it?"  
Yamagi asked.  
  
"WOW! Really!? OH MY GOSH! YAMAGI YOUR SO SWEET!" Wrecka squeeled.  
  
"Yeah.. lemme go pay for it now, take it off." Yamagi said.  
  
"Yayyy!" Wrecka said.  
  
Wrecka came out in her normal clothes and gave Yamagi the shirt.  
  
"5.00."  
  
"6.00"  
  
"Change is one dollar. ^^ Thank you!"  
  
"here, now go change." Yamagi said to Wrecka.  
  
Wrecka took the shirt and went in the dressing room and put it on.  
  
And put her other one in the bag.  
  
"Thanks so much Yamagi!" Wrecka smiled.  
  
"I think i'll pay for lunch!" Wrecka said happily.  
  
"Okay." Yamagi said.  
  
AT THE FOOD COURT.  
  
Yamagi waited patiently for Wrecka.  
  
Wrecka came back with fried rice and egg drop soup.  
  
"Here this is for you." She handed him the Fried Rice.  
  
"thanks wrecka." Yamagi said.  
  
---------------------- after they are done..............  
  
"Well, why don't we leave and go somewhere else? ne?" Yamagi asked.  
  
"Sure!" Wrecka smiled.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm.. why don't we go to the park for a while?" Yamagi asked.  
  
"Oh Alright." Wrecka pouted.  
  
They walked outside of the mall and went to the park.  
  
They found Tukasa and Clay on the swingsets.  
  
Tukasa was crying.  
  
"Hold on Yamagi, look!" Wrecka pointed to them.  
  
"Oh no.. i'm so dead!" Yamagi said worried.  
  
"Wait, lets see what they are talking about.. lets hide behind that penguin house." Wrecka said.  
  
They went over to the penguin house and saw Tukasa in tears.  
  
"YAMAGI WHEREVER YOU ARE, I LOVE YOU!" Tukasa cried.  
  
"sh..... i'm trying to think of a way to get you to stop crying!" Clay said adjusting his glasses.  
  
"That baka.. Wrecka.. stealing my Yamagi! I risked my morning for him! Everyone made fun of me!" Tukasa pouted.  
  
"Oh damnit... shes worried about me..." yamagi wispered.  
  
"Well, lets get outta here.. its getting hot." Wrecka said.  
  
They snuck out with Tukasa and Clay not knowing they werent there.  
  
"Ahhhhhh.. I guess she is mad at me." Wrecka said.  
  
"I guess, what pissed her off this morning?" Yamagi asked.  
  
"Something you shouldn't know.." Wrecka said.  
  
Yamagi ran to the tree and sat down with his back on the trunk and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
Wrecka did the same accept she didnt roll up her sleeves.  
  
"Wrecka.. you can sit with me." Yamagi said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Wrecka asked curiously.  
  
Yamagi opened his legs and patted right inbetween them.  
  
Wrecka blushed.  
  
"YOU PERV!" Wrecka blurted.  
  
"Oh alright Wrecka, have it your way." Yamagi said with a down look.  
  
"Oh fine Yamagi!" Wrecka said.  
  
She sat down and her back brushed up against his chest and she put her bag down beside him.  
  
"So.. why did you pick me today?" Yamagi asked the Little Blue Girl (^^; lol)  
  
"I... wanted something different toady." Wrecka said looking down at her shirt.  
  
"Oh I see, you know we pick tomarrow." Yamagi said.  
  
"Really?" Wrecka said.  
  
"I might just pick you." Yamagi said sweetly and looked at her over her shoulder.  
  
"we are the same height.." yamagi thought.  
  
"Oh.." Wrecka said turning to her right looking into his beautiful purple eyes.  
  
They talked for hours... and hours... until it was sunset.  
  
"I think I love him.. " Wrecka thought "He's so sweet."  
  
"Well.. it's about 6:00.." Yamagi said.  
  
Yamagi's arms were around Wreckas' shoulders.  
  
"Yeah..what should we do now?" Wrecka asked sweetly.  
  
Suddenly, a crash of thunder was heard.  
  
"Oh no.. its going to rain.. stupid synthetic rain!" Yamagi yelled.  
  
Wrecka stood up and brushed her butt. "Okay, lets head to shelter before the pouring starts."  
  
Yamagi got up and brushed his butt too. "Alright, where?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Wrecka thought.  
  
The clouds were darker and darker. Then it started pouring. A crash of lighting lighted up and a crash of thunder rolled.  
  
Wrecka held Yamagi's shirt. "I think it's on automatic! I don't know where it's going to hit! I usually know when the synthetic  
lighting hits! and its usually farther than that!" Wrecka yelled.  
  
Yamagi picked her up and ran to his house.  
  
He put her down and opened the door and locked it.  
  
"I'll be right back, lemme change into my white shirt, this one is wet." Yamagi said  
  
Wrecka waited and waited and waited.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered off. Yamagi was fixing his hair when the lights went off and heard Wrecka scream.  
  
"Oh no... the girl is scared." Yamagi thought.  
  
Yamagi dropped his brush and ran downstairs and sat down next to her.  
  
"You okay?" Yamagi asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"yeah.. I just hate it when the lights flicker off like that!" Wrecka said.  
  
"Well I think it's stopping and we can go out for dinner.. it's about 8:00. What time do you have to be home, Wrecka?"  
  
"I think 11:00 p.m." Wrecka said.  
  
"Okay we have a while." Yamagi smiled.  
  
"Why don't we go now?" Wrecka asked.  
  
Yamagi agreed. and Saw the night sky that was the lights turned off and space was left as the night sky.  
  
"Let's head to Suki Hana." Wrecka said.  
  
"Yesssssss... my FAVORITE spot!" Yamagi said.  
  
------------------------- at Suki Hana  
  
"Can we have a table?" Yamagi asked.  
  
"Sure.. are you married. Cause if you are, you get a special room with closed doors and a discount.  
  
Wrecka smiled. "We got married last week."  
  
Yamagi blushed.  
  
"Oh Okay! Let me show you to your spot."  
  
The lady opened the door and went through the silk. There was a beautiful table just for the both of them.  
  
"For the happy couple." She smiled.  
  
"May I take your orders?" The lady asked.  
  
"Can we have 2 bento boxes and tempura." Yamagi said.  
  
"Is that all?" The lady smiled.  
  
"Yes." Wrecka said.  
  
"So, Wrecka, why did you say we were m.. m.. a.. rr..i ed?" Yamagi blushed and asked.  
  
"To get the discount." Wrecka smiled.  
  
Yamagi suddely felt somethng.. he was stiff.  
  
"Is something worng Yamagi?" Wrecka asked.  
  
"UHHHH IM JUST GETTING A FEELING THATS ALL." Yamagi said as stiff as a rock.  
  
"Oh Okay." Wrecka smiled.  
  
"Here is your meal. Enjoy."  
  
Yamagi handed the lady $50 so that they could get out as soon as they finished.  
  
------------------------------ after  
  
"Ahhh! That was good!" Wrecka said happily.  
  
"No kidding!" Yamagi said.  
  
"Hey why dont we sit on that bench! We have 1 hour left!" Wrecka said.  
  
"Let's sit where no one can see us." Yamagi said evily.  
  
Wrecka got confused.  
  
They sat on a bench in the middle of the park.  
  
Wrecka rested her head on Yamagis' shoulder.  
  
"I'm so happy.. happier than the time I was with Roose." Wrecka said.  
  
".........."  
  
"Yamagi.. whats wrong??"  
  
".... i...i.. t..h..i..i.nk..i..i..s...houl..d..d tel..l...you.. t..h..i ...s........." Yamagi stuttered.  
  
Wrecka giggled. "Okay."  
  
"ithinkiminlovewithyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamagi said fast.  
  
"Yamagi.. i love you too.." Wrecka said as her eyes closed.  
  
"Huh?" Yamagi said  
  
"i love you too." Wrecka said happily.  
  
Yamagi blushed.  
  
It was 10:50 and Yamagi walked Wrecka back to her house.  
  
Wrecka and Yamagi didn't know that the rest of the Repairers and Candidates were hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Today was fun!" Wrecka said cheerfully.  
  
"Why yes it was.." Yamagi said.  
  
Wrecka opened the front door and but her bag inside and closed it.  
  
"............"  
  
"..........." They stood there staring at eachother and then Yamagi gabbed her hips and pulled her close.  
  
Wrecka looked into his eyes and melted in his arms.  
  
He pulled his lips close to her and kissed them.  
  
He played with her tounge, but she didn't mind.  
  
Then suddenly everyone popped out and shot pictures of them kissing.  
  
"OH YES! WAIT TIL' AZUMA SEES THIS!" Zero yelled.  
  
Wrecka and Yamagi pulled away and blushed.  
  
"Very interesting..." Clay said adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Wrecka... I thought.. but... Yamagi..." Roose said with big puppy eyes.  
  
Yamagi went up to Roose.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Yamagi said sweetly.  
  
Roose smiled. "Thats alright!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA BAKA WRECKA!" Saki said.  
  
"So THIS is what you have been planning!" Wrecka said annoyed.  
  
"Oh yes... and may I say he gave you a tounge twister!" Saki said.  
  
"UNGH! YOU WILL PAY!" Wrecka said.  
  
"With what?" Saki asked.  
  
"WHEN YOU START KISSING CLAY!" Wrecka yelled  
  
Saki blushed. "WRECKA!"  
  
"Ohh.. i see.. now... hehehe" Kizna said happily.  
  
"Weaklings. Love is for freaks." Hiead said.  
  
"But Hiead.. you love me." Ikhny said.   
  
Hiead Blushed.  
  
The girls waved goodbye as the 5 pilots waved back.  
  
Wrecka got dressed into her pajamas and went on the portch in the front outside.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Yamagi Kushida.. Aishiteru."  
  
T H E * E N D 


End file.
